ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Oikonny
.]] '''Andrew Oikonny' (Andoryū Oikkonī), usually called only by his surname, is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise and the nephew of Andross. In Star Fox 64, Oikonny flies with Star Wolf and primarily goes after Slippy Toad in battles against the Star Fox team for unknown reasons, possibly a rivalry that started over superior intellect in the past. Biography Oikonny was originally supposed to appear in Star Fox 2 as Agly. His first official appearance was in Star Fox 64. In Star Fox 64, Andrew was a part of Star Wolf. He would go after Slippy and when shot down, he yells "Uncle Andross!" Oikonny appears with the rest of Star Wolf in the missions Fortuna or Bolse Defence Station. He is also seen in the "back entrance" to Venom where Star Wolf gets new ships. Andrew isn't heard from again until Star Fox Assault, where he has taken control of the remains of Andross's fleet and declares war on Corneria. After plowing through his fleet and chasing all across Fortuna, Oikonny transforms his ship into what Falco calls an "Andross Wannabe" that is soon destroyed by an Aparoid. Oikonny survives and returns in Star Fox Command as an ally to the Anglars piloting the Death Crab. Once again, Andrew is defeated. Lylat Wars According to the official Star Fox 64 strategy guide, he is an inexperienced pilot who only flies to try to follow in Andross' footsteps. Sometime after Andross is killed, Oikonny is kicked out of Star Wolf, according to the official Star Fox: Assault manual. He then plans to avenge his uncle's death. Aparoid Invasion In Star Fox Assault, Oikonny, referred to in the game only by his last name (except for one brief moment before his defeat at the hands of an Aparoid boss), gathers Andross's remaining troops and forms a rebellion against the Cornerian Defense Fleet. The Star Fox team tracks him down to the planet Fortuna, where his ship turns into a large likeness of himself (and resembles Andross himself). During this battle, Oikonny is unexpectedly shot down by a large Aparoid and is thought to have been destroyed. Like in Star Fox 64, he yells "Uncle Andross!" when he is shot down. Anglar Blitz Oikonny appears again in Star Fox Command, having survived his encounter with the Aparoid. Instead of fighting the Anglar Empire alongside Dash, Andross's grandson, and his second cousin, he joins the Anglars and pilots the Death Crab, confronting Star Fox in Fichina City. It is unknown if Oikonny will go back to flying with Star Wolf, since he hasn't expressed any interest in going back to his old wingmates. Other Info In the Japanese version of Star Fox 64, he is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi. In the Japanese version of Star Fox Assault, he is voiced by Yūsuke Numata, who also voices ROB/NUS 64, and in English, John Hugill. Like Leon, Oikonny's Japanese and English voices in Assault are very different. In the Japanese version, he has a high-pitched, somewhat crazed sounding voice, while in the English version, his voice is goofy sounding (low-pitched in Star Fox 64 and high-pitched in Star Fox: Assault). He has recently appeared as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional monkeys Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional criminals Category:1997 introductions